mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Escape Mafia
| image = File:GreatEscapeMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = V-E Day is Coming! | host = Hirkala | link = | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 17.05.2011 | winningfaction = None. Game stopped. | roster =1) Glycereine 2) EDM 3) Vineetrika 4) Akriti 5) maurice 6) darth nox 7) Shadow7 8) Q-Cumber 9) Yuli 10) Marquessa 11) GMaster479 12) onetruth 13) Phaze 14) Auramyna 15) DarthMask 16) solman 17) Framm18(Segul) | first = No one dies | last = No one died | mvp = Game stopped. | awards = - }} Great Escape Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on the Great Escape movie. It began on May 17th, 2011 and was stopped by host during Night 3. Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Goodies'WinCon: At least 7 (out of 13) POWs must escape before Liberation Day. Prisoners can escape any night they wish, but escape is based on percentage gained. *'Goodie Leadership - Win with Escapees/1 Leader must escape. Each leader has 1 RID per night to find the other leaders; When found, Leaders gain BTSC with each other. At least one leader must escape before Liberation Day. If the leaders out themselves, the percentage they give is dropped to 5% **'Bartlett (Big X) - Has escape plans - Adds 30% to escape chance **'Hendley - Has escape equipment - Adds 30% to escape chance **'Blythe - Has escape documents - Adds 30% to escape chance *'Goodie Escapees. Each escapee has 2 RIDs per night to try and find each of the leaders; Gather Plans, Equipment & Documents to increase chance of escaping; Each POW begins with 0% chance; If lynched, will decrease chance of escape by 25% **'Hilts' **'Ives' **'Ashley-Pitt' **'MacDonald' **'Velinski' **'Sedgwick' **'Cavendish' **'Dickes' **'Haynes' **'Goff' Baddies - BTSC/ Must have 7 Goodies within the camp come Liberation Day. The Baddies goal is to keep at least 7 (out of 13) Goodies in the camp come Liberation Day; Aside from the Camp Guard's RID, the Baddies are also allowed a RID of the player in the Cooler - the result will be given; If a Baddie is lynched, their role is outed on the roster. *'Kommandant von Luger' - Can throw one POW in the "Cooler" each night *'Camp Guard' - Has 1 RID guess per night to cut escapees chance in half; Does not know result *'Werner "The Ferret"' - If lynched, will unintentionally ADD 10% to escape chance Baddie 2 - No BTSC/Wins with Baddies *'SS Officer Steinach' - Can spy one player each night Host's Summary Winning Faction None - game stopped. Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Game stopped during Night 3. Goodies (Roles and current chance of escape) #solman - Big X - (gives 30%) - 40% #onetruth - Hendley - (gives 5% because of outing) - 70% #maurice - Blythe - (gives 30%) - 35% #Shadow7 - Hilts - 38% #DarthMask - Ives - 60% #Auramyna - Ashley-Pitt - 70% #Marquessa - MacDonald - 35% #Akriti - Velinski - 40% #darth nox - Sedgewick - 70% #Framm - Cavendish - 15% #Vineetrika - Dickes - 70% #Q-Cumber - Haynes - 70% #Yuli - Goff - 45% Baddies #Phaze - KDT von Luger #EDM - Camp Guard #Glycereine - Werner #GMaster479 - SS Officer Steinach Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 6 Category:Games